


Ride to Utapau

by AramsayiPregius



Series: The Tsino/Tsiri/Fay Stories [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7125844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AramsayiPregius/pseuds/AramsayiPregius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some time traveling with the Ghost Crew, Tsiri has decided she is a liability to their missions, and needs some time away. While the ship docks in Bespin, she slips away to talk to an ally of the crew about procuring a ride to her father's home planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride to Utapau

“That one,” Tsiri nodded across the vast space port of Cloud City, “the red and white freighter. That an Utapau model?”

Lando laughed. “You have a good eye, my dear. But I’m afraid she’s not for sale.”

“Ohh no,” she laughed. The Pau’an woman looked behind her to see that the crew she had spent the last two years with was out of earshot. “I’m not looking to buy. I’m looking for a ride.”

“A ride?”

Tsiri shushed him quickly. “Not all of them know yet. Only Hera and Kanan.”

“So is this permanent or…?” Lando inquired, raising an eyebrow her way.

“I don’t-” She groaned, pushing fingers through her hair. “I don’t know yet. But the longer I stay, the harder it will be to leave.”

“Then why leave?” He shrugged in his usual carefree manner, still grinning.

She shot him a glare. “I don’t believe that is your business!” 

After a moment’s consideration, she shook her head. “I apologize. Is that ship bound for Utapau?”

His hands came up in defense. “Hey sweetheart, it’s alright! He doesn’t normally ferry passengers but for you, he miiight make an exception.” 

Her held tilted. His grin said he was up to something. “Because I’m Pau’an?”

He chuckled, crossing his arms and puffing up his chest. “You said you were related to that wolf-guy, right?”

“Tsino Ke? You mean my father-”

“-Yeah that’s the one. Look, I’ll do you the favor or introducing the two of you.”

Her eyes rolled. “Lando, I think I know what you’re doing.”

“But you need a ride, right? And Utapau is pretty remote, it’s not like we have a shuttle bound for Pau City here every day…”

“Fine. Take me to this…?”

“Fay. His name’s Fay.”

She lifted her lips to expose her teeth. “Uh- yes- Fay.”

Lando held up his arm, “may I?”

Tsiri admitted a sigh, then slipped her arm into his. “Why do I feel like I’m going to regret this?”

The pair walked to the outside edge of the port, towards the premium docks. There seemed to be an energy about the place, a buzz of activity, even more than usual for the Empire-free port of Bespin. Eventually they reached the vessel, sleek and shining with a fresh coat of wax over it’s high contrast red-and-white design, littered with traditional Pau’an markings. “The Direwolf” was painted proudly on the mid-sized freighter’s hull, just above the painting of a stylized wolf leaping out of a circular background.

Lando approached a long pair of red-clad legs sticking out from a service panel on the ship, and cleared his throat loudly. The figure paused momentarily, then resumed work without ever lifting himself out of the opening.

“Lando, I’m sorry, I told you I was too busy for Sabacc tonight, I’ll make up for it after I finish the run!” A thick Pau City accent echoed out.

“This isn’t about that. I’ve got a passenger in need of a ride to Utapau.”

“I’ve told you before, I’m not a taxi service. Goods only.”

A pair of Utai walked by, catching Tsiri’s eye. She had never seen the shorter Utapau natives, though she had heard of them through her father. They seemed to investigate her closely, jump back in surprise, and chatter back and forth in their own language.

Lando chuckled, “I think for this one, you’ll make an exception.”

An audible sigh came from the hatch, and another pause. Then the man resumed work again.

“Nope, I don’t care how pretty she is, not this time, my friend. The Direwolf is all fixed up and in prime condition, I’ll never have a better shot of taking back the Kessel Run title from Han.” There was venom as he spat the name.

Lando nudged Tsiri forward. “Now, why don’t you give this fine woman a chance to introduce herself?”

Tsiri looked back and forth between them, skeptically, but Lando motioned with his arms.

She sighed. “Tsiri Ke. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

The figure jumped up with a thud, then an audible “ow”, and shot out from the service panel. He rose to full height, an impressive stance, much taller than her father. He was still rubbing his head, eyes closed in pain. She glanced over his outfit, a glorious Pau’an red tunic, but stained with grease and loosely secured. He wore pants, rather than traditional robes. She looked over his clan markings, and was surprised to recognize them instantly. Medon. Top family of Utapau, the Port Authorities of Pau City. She had seen them many times in the history books her father had read to her.

The man shook his head once more, then his eyes burst open, hurriedly glancing over her forehead before meeting her eyes. He almost seemed to shake from excitement. Tsiri was caught off guard by how quickly he moved towards her and gave a rushed bow. “Tsiri Ke, an honor. An absolute honor. I I- I apologize for my- my name is Fay. Fay Medon.” His mouth was stuck open in a gaping grin. He pulled it off fairly naturally, for a Pau’an.

Lando nodded in satisfaction. “Yup, I’ll leave you both to it!” He waved and turned away, a smug pep in his step as he retreated.

“Uh I’m-” Tsiri tried to curl the edges of her lips up to be polite. This was the first time she had ever seen a member of her own species outside of her father. The way his face seemed to pulse to life as his markings filled with blood made her own markings start to flush with embarrassment. She would have to remember her Pau’an etiquette, but this man- Fay- he didn’t seem to mind.

“I’m sorry, Lando is a bit much,” She let out a nervous laugh. “I apologize for interrupting your work, it seems quite important to you. I don’t mean to inconvenience you.”

“No no, no no! Not a bother!” Fay cast nervous eyes back between his ship and the woman in front of him. “He said you needed a ride to Utapau, and a ride to Utapau you shall have! Pau City, right? Or is your clan somewhere else? Are you meeting your father, by chance? Tsino Ke? Where is his clan based anyways, do you know? I don’t think he ever wrote it down, ha.” His chest seemed to heave with his barrage of questions.

“Um…” Tsiri nearly took a half step back as she sorted through his response. “How exactly is it that you know my father?”

“Know him?” Fay laughed again and then bit his lip. He opened his mouth again but no sound came out. Then he sighed. “Ohh, I only wish I knew him. I’ve, I’ve read all his books, you see? The ones he wrote about his life, and you and all. He’s- I’m a huge admirer. Grew up on his stories.”

Tsiri blinked a few times. Her father’s… books? He could only be referring to his journals, but those were private. Her eyes narrowed. “Where did you find his journals?”

He jumped back from her interrogation, and she realized she may have been a little harsh with her tone.

“I’m sorry!” He immediately put up his chin and arms. “Ah, I don’t know about any journals! I swear, just his books! The ones he published! Five volumes, one for every 25 years of his life! I’m looking forward to volume six! The end of five,” He blew out a nervous breath. “Almost killed me.”

She tilted her head, sucking on her teeth. There was a long pause before she spoke again. “I didn’t know he was publishing them…”

“His books? Yeah, they’re a hit on Utapau, but I don’t think they’ve ever made it off-world. Sensitive information, you know?” He seemed to relax a little. His shoulders dropped.

Tsiri had no idea what her father’s journal’s entailed. She had never read them. It occurred to her that this stranger might know more of her father’s early life than she did. “Ohh yes. Of course.”

“And um-” He rubbed his hands over the back of his head. “You- you’ve never been to Utapau, have you?”

Her face felt warm and red. So he did know more about her than she could even guess. It made her a little… uncomfortable. Though at least he had the courtesy to ask, even if he knew the truth. 

“No, I have not.” She admitted.

“Ah well, I’d be happy to show you around the place, of course! Just a visit home before-?” He scanned over her painted armor, a dozen questions obviously forming. She stopped him for he had time to ask.

“Right, your fare, how much?”

“Ohh!” He waved his hand. “Please, it would be just a pleasure to have you on board. Though… If you would happen to be meeting your father some time-” He bit his lip so hard she thought it might start bleeding.

Her stomach sank again. That familiar mix of guilt and grief. “I’m sorry to tell you this but um…” Tsiri closed her eyes and shook her head. “I wouldn’t expect volume six anytime soon.”

His eyes darted back and forth over hers, and he seemed to deflate, his mouth finally closing shut for the first time since they had met. 

“I’m…” His voice was noticeably softer, and slower. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to- I feel terrible. I’m sorry for your loss.”

She kicked her boot at the ground. “No no, that’s alright. You didn’t know.” Desperately, she looked around at anything to change the subject. “I would be delighted to take you up on your fare. You have a beautiful ship.”

He looked up, his eyes glazed, but he was smiling again, just softly. “Yes, thank you. I’d love to, let me show you inside. Let me give you a ride to Utapau.”


End file.
